


WDBWOTV: Alright, Second Verse

by TheTwentySecondPilot



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: M/M, Sleepy Boys, Sleepy Cuddles, Tour Bus, Touring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-04-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23384608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheTwentySecondPilot/pseuds/TheTwentySecondPilot
Summary: Time - 7:00 AM
Relationships: Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 3
Kudos: 32





	1. What if my dream does not happen, would I just change what I've told my friends?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7:00 AM

It had been a long week, traveling from one city to the next, playing a show almost every night. The tour bus was en route to their next hotel, which was thankfully right across from the venue where they were going to play later that evening. Josh wakes up with a strange feeling as he realizes that both he and Tyler had fallen asleep on the couch inside the tour bus after the show. He remembers crashing on the couch with Tyler’s head resting on his shoulder, though Tyler had slid down Josh’s body over the course of the night. Tyler was now slouched over, his head resting just above Josh’s hip. While it wasn’t unusual for the boys to be close, the part that caught Josh off guard was the death grip that Tyler had on his leg. Both of Tyler’s legs were wrapped around one of Josh’s legs, as Tyler was using him as a body pillow, though his hand wasn’t holding onto a plush pillow, it was grasping Josh’s inner thigh. Josh quickly checks his phone, the sky outside was still dark, but the sun was coming soon. 

**7:00 AM**. 

He closes his eyes and sighs, knowing Tyler would wake up soon because he used the sun as an alarm clock while on tour to make up for the changing time zones. If they weren’t on tour, Tyler would probably be up all night- with the help of a red bull or two, but playing shows exhausted them both, allowing sleep to happen naturally.  Still half-awake, Josh looks around while his eyes slowly adjust to the barely visible layout of inside of the bus. He notices that the curtain to the bottom bunk, Tyler’s bunk, had been left open. For a split second, Josh has the urge to pick Tyler up and carry him over to his bunk to lay him down under a blanket and tuck him in. But it was only for a moment, as he realizes he liked the company of his best friend, even if it was a bit more intimate than usual. Time seems to pass, if at all, slowly as the sun rises and the tour bus makes its way down the highway. Josh can feel the warmth of the sun on the back of his neck as light starts to creep through the curtains of the window behind him. The light illuminates Tyler’s face and he stirs, quickly clenching his fingers as Josh bites back a gasp. He watches as Tyler’s eyebrows start to twitch and he swears he can feel Tyler shaking ever-so-slightly. This meant the gears in his brain were up and running, but not in a good way. 

Normally, Jenna would be the one to deal with Tyler’s nightmares, but on tour, that was all on Josh. Jenna had given him a few tips, telling him that she plays around with Tyler’s hair, and sometimes hums to him until he is able to calm down. He didn’t have Jenna’s small, delicate hands, as drumming had made Josh’s hands callused and rough, but he figured he would try, just for Tyler. He cautiously places a hand on Tyler’s head, running it through his hair. His hair was fluffy, like Jim’s fur, and Josh smiles, thinking about his big brown-eyed golden retriever back at home. While Josh is lost in thought, missing his four-legged companion, Tyler starts to wake up. His brain is more relaxed now, filled with the warm fuzzy feeling of being home, laying in bed with Jenna comforting him. All of the negative thoughts fade, knowing he was safe with her. The only problem was, he wasn’t home laying in bed with Jenna, he was on a bus, laying on a couch, or rather, on his best friend Josh. His eyes flutter open as he gradually becomes more aware of his surroundings. The fact that he was slouched over, the way his legs had been wrapped around one of Josh’s, the placement of his… woah, how did his hand end up there? Josh feels Tyler’s grip on his thigh get looser, and he looks down, the light from the window behind him makes it seem as though he is glowing, at least to Tyler. Tyler immediately becomes fully aware of the position he was in, and sits up abruptly, smashing his forehead into Josh’s jaw. They both groan, holding their respective injuries. Tyler gets up from the couch, wobbling over to their mini fridge, taking two ice packs out of the freezer. He throws one at Josh, who just barely catches it before it could slide down the gap between the couch and the window. 

“Sorry man, I got spooked.” Tyler says groggily, sitting back down on the couch, resting his back up against the armrest, facing Josh. 

“It’s fine,” Josh closes his eyes, leaning his head back as he holds the ice pack up to his chin, “It didn’t seem like you were having too good of a night anyway.” Tyler’s eyes widen, realizing Josh had seen him during his nightmare episode. Josh notices the silence and opens one eye, tilting his head to look at Tyler.  “Hey,” he says softly, “it’s all good. Jenna, um,” he pauses, “Jenna told me about your, um, nightmares? She told me how she calms you down when you start to toss and turn or sleep talk, so I figured I’d try… to… help. I hope that d-”

“Thanks!” Tyler blurts, flustered, still trying to get over his embarrassment. “Sorry, I’m just… I’m trying to process… what happened. I… thanks.” He fidgets with the ice pack in his hands, “thank you for... doing.. that.” He looks up at Josh and their eyes meet, “it helped... it really did.” A small half-smile appears on Josh’s face, causing Tyler to return his own half-smile, which made Josh’s smile widen more- he loved seeing Tyler smile. Tyler’s smile also grew larger as he furrowed his brow.

“What?” He asks, tilting his head sideways, “What’s that look for?”

“What look?” 

“That big goofy grin on your face?”

“Oh, nothing.” Josh teases, grinning ear to ear as he closes his eyes and leans his head back again, readjusting the ice pack on his chin.

“What?!” Tyler prods, stretching out his leg, giving Josh a playful kick. 

“Nothing!” Josh giggles, resulting in another kick from Tyler. Before Tyler can kick again, Josh grabs one of his ankles. 

“Hey!” Tyler exclaims, struggling slightly as Josh tosses his ice pack aside and grabs Tyler’s other ankle, “Don’t make me throw this at you!” He waves around his own ice pack before suddenly dropping it as Josh pins his legs down.

“There. No more kicking.” Josh jokes, pleased with his Tyler trap. 

“Yes kicking!” Tyler playfully struggles more, and Josh raises an eyebrow.

“Oh I don’t think so,” Josh grabs Tyler’s ankles, slowly making his way up his legs as he drags him closer to him. Tyler shouts and tries to grab onto the arm rest, but it’s no use, he’s now in Josh’s lap... again. He leans back on his hands to distance himself as they look at each other, still grinning as they listen to the other trying to catch their breath. 

“What would I do without you?”

“You’d probably still be in a really cool band,” Josh pauses, “but not as cool as ours…”

“We make a really good team!” Tyler breathes suddenly, catching Josh off guard.

“Yeah we do!” He replies quickly, a small laugh accompanies his smile.

“Can I ask you a serious question?” Tyler looks away, his smile fading.

“Of course, what’s up?” 

“I didn’t... say... anything while I was asleep, right?” He turns to look at Josh, who was still looking at him. 

“Not that I heard, no.” Josh shakes his head slightly, “Why?”

“I was just wondering... sometimes Jenna says I talk in my sleep, I’ve apparently shouted a couple times too.” Tyler mutters, shifting his legs, which still are on top of Josh’s. 

“She mentioned that you might sleep-talk during your nightmares, but I must’ve missed the bit about the shouting…” Josh trails off as Tyler closes his eyes, shaking his head.

“I don’t know what’s wrong with me.” 

“Well, you’ve got a bit of a bump on your forehead...” Josh teases, hoping to lighten up the mood.

“All thanks to you.” Tyler laughs, shoving Josh, “and you’re gonna have a sore jaw for a while.”

“Good thing I’m not the lead singer!” Josh smiles and gives Tyler a light shove back.

Tyler stops laughing and turns to Josh, a small grin on his face.

“How do you do that?” 

“Do what?”

“Always know how to make me feel better?” 

“I dunno, it just sort of... happens.”

“Alright then, keep your secrets.” Tyler crosses his arms, pretending to pout.

“I’m not keeping any secrets!” Josh laughs, “I just do it... cause, cause I care and stuff, and if I can do something to make you laugh, then I will.” He shrugs sheepishly. 

Suddenly, they both jolt sideways as the bus comes to a halt.

“We’re here already?” 

“I guess so, time flies when you’re having fun.”

Tyler rolls his eyes and laughs as he slides his legs off of Josh’s and slowly stands up, stretching as he does so. Josh also stretches, watching as Tyler picks up the ice packs and puts them back into the freezer. He leans over on his side, grabbing his phone from the other side of the couch. He closes his eyes briefly, opening them slowly as he braces himself for the brightness of his lock screen as the time shines in the darkness… 

**7:01 AM**


	2. I don't want to know who I would be, when I wake up from a dreamer's sleep

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7:01 AM

** 7:01 AM **

_That can’t be right._ Josh thought, shaking his head. It was at that Tyler was sound asleep, right where he had been a minute ago, slumped over on Josh’s stomach, legs still wrapped around his, and his hand with a slightly looser grip on Josh’s inner thigh. 

_No… no no no…_ Josh checks his jaw… nothing. He then, gently, but without hesitation, scans Tyler’s forehead with his fingertips… nothing. Josh sighs and slides his hand back into Tyler’s hair, lightly twirling it around his fingers.

_It was just a dream._ He winces, trying to get a feel for what is real, and what isn’t.

While Josh is lost in thought, Tyler wakes up to the feeling of someone running their hand through his hair. He relaxes and nuzzles up against Josh, readjusting himself, moving his legs trapping Josh’s right leg tightly in between both of his. Josh gives Tyler a comforting mussing up of his hair.

“Mmmm noooo, five more minutes.” Tyler groans into Josh’s side, freezing as he realizes that he’s practically using Josh’s leg as a body pillow. 

“Good morning to you, too.” Josh quietly laughs, looking down at the top of Tyler’s head, which is still buried into his side. Tyler lets out a moan as to say “you win” and lets go of Josh’s leg, allowing him to get up off the couch. 

“Wh’are youu doing?” A groggy Tyler lifts his head slightly to see that Josh had walked over to their mini fridge and was digging around in the freezer.

“Nothing… I’m just checking… something.” Josh’s voice can he heard from behind the freezer door while Tyler props himself up on his elbow, his head resting in his hand. Just then, a clunk can be heard hitting the floor, causing Tyler to sit up abruptly, then recoil from the sun which had started coming in through the window. 

“You sure you’re good?” Tyler asks, sounding more awake now. He shields his eyes from the sun, trying to make out what Josh had dropped, wondering what he was looking for. Though there wasn’t anything to see, as Josh had already put the ice packs back into the freezer. The fact that they were frozen solid, showed that they hadn’t been used recently. This confirms Josh’s fear, and his heart drops as he closes the freezer door, looking over at Tyler. 

“Yeah, I’m fine… just, uh,” He rubs the back of his neck and looks away, “it’s stupid, don’t worry about it.” 

“Well now I’m gonna worry about it.” Tyler huffs, tilting his head with a furrowed brow, crossing both of his arms. 

“It’s fine, Tyler, really.” Josh manages to say, walking back over to the couch. 

“Doesn’t sound like it.” Tyler looks up at Josh, who is standing over him, debating whether or not to rejoin him on the couch. 

“I just need to clear my head is all,” Josh sighs, running a hand through his hair. “ I think I’m gonna shower to wake myself up.” Without waiting for a response from Tyler, he turns, walking away. He pulls his shirt up over his head and throws back it in Tyler’s general direction before disappearing into the back of the bus. 

As soon as Josh leaves, Tyler gets up from the couch, tiptoeing over to the mini fridge, curious as to what Josh was looking for. He inhales sharply as a cool breeze is blown in his face from the freezer. His eyes quickly scan the inside of the freezer, not seeing anything out of the ordinary, though he wasn’t so sure what he was looking for in the first place. He closes the freezer door and slowly walks back over to the couch, scrunching up his face in confusion as he looks around the tour bus. He sighs, plopping himself down on the couch, picking his phone up from the side table next to the couch. 

“What in the world is bothering you?” Tyler mutters to himself as he starts scrolling through social media. He’s seen literally everything Josh has ever posted anywhere, so what could he possibly be missing? 

“Whatcha lookin’ at?” Tyler jumps, nearly dropping his phone.

“Oh my- Josh! Don’t scare me like that!” Josh laughs and starts walking towards the back of the bus. Tyler turns around and throws the shirt Josh had thrown at him earlier, hitting him in the shoulder blade, which was still wet, mind you, along with the rest of his body. Josh only had a towel wrapped around his waist, and he was known to never fully dry off after a shower, which Tyler wasn’t exactly a fan of.

“Oh, two can play at that game!” Josh exclaims, picking up his shirt and faking a throw at Tyler, who immediately ducks down. His hands cover his face, ready for impact, but the hit never came, as Josh had disappeared again.

_Well, he’s loosened up somewhat._ Tyler shuffles around on the couch, trying to get comfortable. He gives up, realizing he won’t be able to sit still until he figures out what’s going on in Josh’s mind.

_Did I say something in my sleep? Tyler tries to remember something- anything from his dreams before waking up… nothing._ He realized maybe it was because he’d fallen asleep on Josh, _but we’ve done stuff like that before, right?_ He doesn’t remember and specific times that Josh seemed uncomfortable with their closeness, that, and he was the more physical one out of the two of them. Although, Tyler did basically use Josh’s leg as a body pillow, though that didn’t seem to bother him, it couldn’t have been him, right? Tyler decided he would bring it up when Josh came back, though, that didn’t explain why Josh had been digging around in the freezer, which had nothing to do with their sleepy accidental cuddle session. After what feels like forever, Josh finally walks out of the back of the bus, fully dressed, but not exactly fully dry. [a/n: lol what a nERD] 

“Hey Josh?” Tyler asks nervously.

“Yeah?” Josh replies, a hint of concern in his voice. 

“Sorry I, uh, slept… on, you… last night? I don’t know if maybe you were uncomfortable with-”

“Tyler.” Josh cuts him off. “That’s… that’s not the issue.” he pauses, “It’s not you, you didn’t do anything, it’s just me… being,” he shrugs, “stressed out I guess.” Josh glances at the clock, reassuring himself that he was, indeed, awake… for real, and that this wasn’t like “Groundhog Day” all over again.  [a/n: I think it’s a movie, basically the day keeps repeating itself, or like the movie “Happy Death Day” more or less, like a dream inside a dream type deal]

“Is there anything I can do to help? I don’t like seeing you stressed out, it worries me.” 

“Yeah, actually.” Josh’s face contorts at the thought, “Could you, like, pinch me really quick?” 

“Pinch you?” Tyler asks, confused, as Josh sits next to him on the couch, holding out his hand.

“Yeah, y’know, something that’ll let me know that I’m awake… like you see in the movies.”

“You think you’re in a movie?”

“Y- no! No, I… had a weird… well, never mind, don’t worry about it. Can you just pinch me, or punch me, whatever works?”

“I’m not gonna punch you Josh! What do you mean? I’m worried now that you’ve told me not to worry!” Josh sighs, lowering his head.

“I… I had a weird dream-ception type thing and I don’t know if this is reality or not, and I just need you to do something crazy so that I know, like, that I’m here, here. Awake, y’know?”

“Yeah, that makes sense.” Tyler shuffles around on the couch, his face turning red. “Can I-?” 

“Go for it.”

“You don’t even know what I was gonna ask!”

“So? Just do it so that I know I’m-” Josh is cut off suddenly as Tyler leans forward, placing a hand on Josh’s chest to steady himself, and, without warning, kisses him quickly. Josh can feel the pressure of Tyler’s hand leave his chest and his eyes slowly flicker open, expecting the room to be dark, and the morning to have started all over again. But it didn’t this time, it wasn’t a dream… it was, in fact, reality. At this point, both of them are speechless and blushing, neither knowing what to say. 

“…awake.” Josh finishes. A sudden rush of warmth overwhelms him and he whispers, “This is definitely a dream.” before leaning in and kissing Tyler intensely, waiting to wake up. They break, breathless, looking into each others eyes.

“It’s… not…” Tyler says weakly, still trying to catch his breath.

Josh blinks a few times, realizing that it wasn’t a dream.

“Oh my god,” he mumbles, looking away, “It was real.”

“It was- it is. This is real.” Tyler says, scanning Josh’s face for a reaction, but he can’t read him at all, Josh is just staring blankly in shock. “Josh-” Tyler starts, but stops when Josh turns to look at him. 

“Promise?” His eyes beg for a response.

“I promise.” Tyler says quietly. 

“If I close my eyes again to kiss you, promise you’ll be there when I open them?” Josh asks and Tyler nods, leaning in.


	3. 7:00 AM

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The next morning...
> 
> (I'm not that much of a heathen, geez)  
> This is the real chapter 3, sorry if I spooked anyone with yesterdays prank :(

** 7:00 AM  ** ... the next morning.

Fitting two people in a bunk made for one was nearly impossible, scratch that, it _was_ impossible. Bunks and/or beds were meant for sleeping, and only sleeping. The couch became the designated place for cuddling, and only cuddling. [a/n: ya nerds] Nothing more, nothing less, and they were happy that way. Tyler had woken up early, seeing as the insomnia wasn’t going to let him sleep forever, though he did find that it was a lot easier to fall asleep on Josh than it was in his bunk. Josh was able to sleep, dreams of yesterday’s events swirling through his mind. He wakes up a few hours later, the sound of the tour bus door coaxed him out of bed and onto the couch.

“So… I just got off the phone with Jenna.” Tyler says, walking up the steps of the tour bus.

“Oh? What- uh… what is she up to?” Josh asks, hoping that he didn’t sound as nervous as he thought he did. 

“Just called to say hi, she’s just been hanging out, missing me, the usual.” Tyler smirks, watching as Josh tries to stifle a laugh. 

“Did… did you ask her… about…” Josh anxiously fidgets around on the couch.

“I mean, yeah? I didn’t exactly need to, though… she kinda already knew.”

“What… what do you mean she already knew?” 

“My, uh… about… She’s, um, she’s okay with… with it, cause, uh.” Tyler sighs and closes his eyes, as if that would make him invisible. “She already knew a… a-about my feelings, for… you.” Tyler mumbles. Josh lets out a sigh of relief, as he’d been holding his breath in anticipation. Tyler opens his eyes one at a time.

“Oh, Tyler…” Josh stands up slowly, walking over to Tyler.

“I-if it was-wasn’t for your dream, you-u would’ve never asked- well, asked me, cause you didn’t s-specifically say _what_ crazy thing t-to do, but I-I figured if you thought you were dreaming, it was w-w-worth a shot.” The words stumble out of his mouth as Josh stands in front of him. 

“I’m glad you did, you know why?” Josh asks softly, placing his hands on Tyler’s waist.

“Why?” Tyler whispers.

“I knew I was dreaming because you’re my dream.” Josh smiles, pulling Tyler close to him. Tyler buries his face into Josh’s chest, listening to his heartbeat, feeling the rise and fall of his breaths. He wraps his arms around Josh’s neck as they start swaying, slowly making their way around the bus in circles. At one point, Tyler starts to hum, something Josh thought sounded familiar, though he couldn’t quite make out what it was. He feels Tyler’s hands glide down his arms, eventually taking his hands, holding them in his own. 

“Take my hand. Take my whole life too.” Tyler sings, and Josh joins him.

“Cause I can’t help falling in love with you.”

“Cause I can’t help falling in love with you.” Tyler sings quietly, his eyes meeting Josh’s. He feels Josh let go of his hands, bringing them up to his cheeks, cupping them gently. 

“But I... can’t... help... falling in love... with... you.” Josh manages to hold the last note, singing it into Tyler’s lips as they kiss. A world of warmth envelops the darkness behind their eyelids, and it was at this point that they knew that they were in fact, living in a dream… a dream come true. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for putting up with my stupid spookyface prank! This was the real chapter 3 I hope you guys couldn't help falling in love with this story <3 Sahlo Folina, stay alive frens ||-//


End file.
